


Octopus emoji, peach emoji, thumbs up

by Agf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Bottom Wade Wilson, Consentacles, Dominant Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, My Venom is just so dommy I can't help it, Other, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), venompool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agf/pseuds/Agf
Summary: Eddie Brock meets Wade Wilson in an alley. Eddie’s confused, Venom’s intrigued, and Wade’s an outrageous flirt. The rest is inevitable.





	Octopus emoji, peach emoji, thumbs up

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why/how, but it appears I’m on a Symbrock threesome roll??
> 
> (We’ve all gotta be in agreement that Wade would 100% be obsessed with tapping that, though, right?)
> 
> TW for a blink-and-you-miss-it suicide mention bc Deadpool

Wade Wilson takes one look at the giant, gleaming alien – blood and gristle still caught in its teeth, tongue dripping with blood and slime – and pockets his gun. “You look like you could use a beer,” he says, “or maybe a bath. Do aliens take baths, or are you all more the shower kind of people? Is the slime a self-cleaning thing? That’d be pretty awesome. If it isn’t, you can take the idea. God knows the author’s going to.”

They’re standing in an otherwise deserted back alley in San Francisco, the headless bodies of a crime family scattered at their feet. Wade presses the toe of his boot to the remains of one neck and claps his hands when it squelches. “Man, that is just beautiful. Not quite the ‘on the down low’ job I was hired for, but they can’t argue efficiency, right? Want to split the fee?”

He’s still waiting for Venom to say a single word. Most people have run by now. Venom lifts a clawed hand and picks some of the skin from between their teeth, then flicks it onto the floor. Wade doesn’t even flinch.

That’s apparently some sort of test, because suddenly it’s not Venom standing in front of him, it’s a scruffy, tired looking guy. One who takes one look at the floor, gags, and turns his eyes immediately skyward.

Wade sighs. “Still a newbie. You want me to guide you round? Slide to the left. One hop this time!”

Eddie lowers his eyes long enough to get another look at the red-suited guy in the mouth of the alley, and shakes his head. “No thanks. Vee, can you…?” He doesn’t even have to finish the request before black goo is reaching over to clear pavement, and hoisting Eddie through the air until he lands, shoes clean, beside Wade.

“Deadpool. But you can call me Wade, since we’ve kind of moved beyond the secret identity thing, right?” he says, offering out a hand. For a fist-bump.

“Uh. Eddie,” Eddie replies, tapping their fists together. “Or… Venom, I guess.”

“Yeah! I wanted to know how that works. So, you’re Eddie and he’s Venom? But you’re _both_ Venom? Kind of confusing, isn’t it?”

Eddie blinks. Looking into Wade’s blank mask isn’t entirely unlike looking into Venom’s face. He knows for a fact that he shouldn’t find the plain white eyes strangely… familiar? But hey. His life is weird, he tries not to question the little things much anymore. “Venom actually prefers they/them pronouns,” he finds himself saying.

Which actually _is_ crazy, because this Wade guy clearly fancies himself some kind of super, wearing about eight visible weapons, and he’s just walked in on Venom eating a whole bunch of people’s heads and didn’t even _flinch._ Eddie should be running in the opposite direction, probably. Or threatening to eat him too. Or… denying any understanding or involvement.

Normal things people do when caught at the site of a mass murder.

Wade just gasps. “I’m so sorry, I should have asked! I’ll do better. Hey, no hard feelings Venom?” He pats Eddie’s head, like you might a dog, and grins. Eddie doesn’t understand how he can see that exact expression through the mask, but he somehow can. “So, beer?” Wade repeats.

“Beer?”

“Yeah. I figure you got the go-ahead from Toothy, since they cleared out once I offered. That, or they’re offended by the shower question. Really, though, which do they prefer?”

Eddie feels like he’s in some kind of whirlwind. Even though he’s standing still, it’s like he can’t keep up. “The, uh. Right. Venom’s self-cleaning,” he says, dazed.

“Ha, I told you!” Wade crows victoriously, and slings an arm over Eddie’s shoulders. “Like Robert Pattinson’s Twilight-era hair!”

They end up in a dive bar where no one questions Wade’s get-up. Not even the swords. Wade buys them beer and casually transfers Eddie half a million dollars mid-way through a round of nachos, and they talk about Venom and bad guys and Venom and vigilante justice and Venom.

Wade is really interested in Venom.

Although, to be fair to the guy, he asks a lot about Eddie, too. Eddie doesn’t even feel that familiar defensiveness he gets sometimes when people try to get him to open up, because it’s pretty clear that Wade Wilson is no investigative reporter.

The truth is, Wade is just _intrigued_. He’s entrenched enough in the merc underworld, spends enough time still at Sister Margaret’s, that he hears about it when someone new enters the scene. And Venom entered the scene in a big way. A ‘headless bodies, taking no payments, vanishing in plain sight’ kind of way.

Plus, y’know, people start screaming about a giant tentacle monster on the loose? You can bet good money that Wade Wilson’s gonna be looking into that.

So they talk, and it’s… nice. Eddie gets the distinct impression that Venom’s giving him space, because they keep their comments to a minimum, and don’t even appear from under his skin for the whole time he’s with Wade.

It’s only when he gets home, faintly buzzed from the beer and with a phone beeping incessantly with new messages from Wade, that Eddie realises he maybe just accidentally agreed to become a mercenary?

His phone beeps again, and he pulls it out, squints down at the screen.

_‘I’m only eight percent sad Venom didn’t speak to me. Do they not like me? Can I still hang with you?_

_Man this is worse than high school._

_Except not really, ‘cause I cared even more back then._

_Okay, twelve percent_

_Do you always reply this slow?_

_Excited to do some team up work with you this weekend!!_

_You guys are so cute together <3’_

**Wade Wilson is interesting** , Venom notes. Neither of them gave any hints about being together. Eddie’s certain he was more subtle than that. Maybe Wade is a better investigator than he gave him credit for.

“Yeah. I guess you could say that,” Eddie replies. He doesn’t really know what to respond with, but he gets the feeling that if he sends nothing at all, this barrage is never going to end. He types out, ‘ _thanks. And thanks for the beers. See you there.’_

Wade responds immediately with the octopus emoji. Swiftly followed by the peach and the water. Eddie tosses his phone backwards onto the sofa and groans.

 **He didn’t run,** Venom adds, a pleased rumble, and it occurs to Eddie that maybe they’ve been _lonely._ Both of them. Because he can’t tell if the rush of _happy-pleased-grateful_ is from his side or Venom’s.

“I think he likes us,” Eddie says.

His phone chimes again. Eddie steadfastly does not go to look at it.

*****

The next time they see Wade, he’s definitely in Deadpool mode.

Which is maybe an unnecessary distinction to make, because no one else changes modes quite like they do – and putting on a costume doesn’t usually count – but this is as close as anyone can get, probably. Wade’s beaten them to the meet point, where they should be sneaking inside a warehouse and collecting some files before even _thinking_ about engaging the men who’re guarding the shipments. He’s also encircled by a group of those exact men, swinging two swords around and _laughing._

“Oh, you guys were already doomed, but you’re even more boned now,” Wade crows when he spots them, abruptly pausing in his defensive bullet-slicing so that he can give them a wave.

Venom waves back.

 _He’s going to get_ shot _!_ Eddie thinks desperately, and Venom swings them into action.

For a while, Eddie just watches as Vee and Wade work their way through a seemingly endless supply of goons. All of whom appear to be obsessed with shooting entire rounds at Venom, as though not noticing that it hasn’t hurt them yet.

They also shoot a lot at Wade. The first time, Venom pushes their body between Wade and a storm of bullets, swiftly snagging the gun from the lackey firing it and throwing him into the side of the building with a wet splatter, only to turn and find that they’ve been just too late. Wade is pushing a gloved finger through a hole in his suit fabric, crooking it and groaning obscenely.

“Ooh, yeah, that’s the stuff,” he pants. A few seconds later, he fishes out a bullet and drops it onto the tarmac.

The bullet hole is in his stomach. He’s bleeding.

 _Bad wound. Bad wound, Vee._ Eddie thinks, panicking. Venom sweeps out the legs of the men behind them without even turning around. _Tell him to put pressure on it or something!_

“ **You should put pressure on that.** ”

“Oh!” Wade looks up, grinning. “You do speak! And so low and nice, too. Nah, this one’s not so bad.”

_He must be going crazy. Blood loss, or something. Help him!_

“ **I can’t heal someone who isn’t my host.** ”

_Then… leave. Just come back to me, okay?_

“ **Not leaving you here, Eddie. Guns.”**

“Aw, you two are talking about me?”

“ **Eddie is worried.** ”

_Hospital!_

“ **Eddie wants to take you to hospital.** ” Two more bullets hit their back, then Venom throws up a shield that covers them both.

Wade pauses, one finger still idly prodding at the hole in his stomach, and looks up into Venom’s face with a look of wonder. “I forgot to mention it,” he says, like he’s talking more to himself.

“ **Mention what?** ”

“Healing factor. My whole thing. Man, what did we _talk_ about when I was chatting you up in that bar? Did I not go soul-searching at all?”

_What kind of healing factor. As good as ours?_

“ **Bullet not a problem?** ” Venom asks.

Wade spreads his arms like a magician. “Nothing is a problem. I get knocked down, but I get up again. Chumbawamba accidentally wrote me a theme song.”

A new volley of bullets hits Venom’s shield while they both process this.

“ **Can’t die?** ”

“Not even when I try _really_ hard,” Wade confirms. “Now come on, mother hens. Let’s do some more slicing before I get all misty-eyed about your cute little hospital panic.”

 _Asshole._ Eddie thinks, but he’s more relieved than angry.

 **Strange.** Venom agrees.

*****

They get into the warehouse easily when all the men who were guarding it are dead. Venom sinks back below Eddie’s skin as they step through the front door, Wade walking up ahead and spinning a gun, just in case they encounter any stragglers.

“So. Immortality?” Eddie asks. He’s tried to think of a softer way to phrase it, but this is the best he can do. He’s tired. And hungry.

Wade just hums an affirmative, pushing open all the doors along the corridor, each of them revealing an empty room.

“You’re a mutant?” Eddie presses. He’d figured there was something up with Wade – the whole suit thing was a bit of a giveaway, considering that most mercenaries tended not to opt for the whole ‘vigilante’ vibe. But Wade hadn’t said anything, and Eddie hadn’t asked.

“Mutant, mu _tate_ , what’s the difference, really?” Wade nods. “Apart from the relatively normal childhood the second group tend to get. I’m the exception there, too, obviously. Got to get that tragic backstory in there.”

So, not a born-with-it mutation. Eddie nods. “How’d it happen?” he asks, as Wade shoves open a door and woops in delight at the wall of filing cabinets.

At that question, though, he briefly stills. Completely still. It’s so unnatural on him that Eddie’s heart actually kicks up a little. Venom seeps down over his arms, covering them in a protective layer. The white eyes of Wade’s mask flick down, then up to Eddie’s face, and he visibly makes himself relax again.

“It was a whole torture thing,” he says dismissively, waving a hand. Venom heads back beneath Eddie’s skin, then seems to change their mind and instead manifests their head, linked to Eddie by his shoulder.

Eddie follows Wade into the room, and they both start searching through the cabinets for the files they’re here for. Wade seems to select drawers at random, tossing the files over his head after a cursory look over. Eddie tries to be more systematic.

“ **Torture?** ” Venom prompts, almost scowling. Their emotions are a swirl, but Eddie can pick out the protective urge in there, coming from them both. It’s unexpected, but not unpleasant.

“Well, you know how these experimental medical trials can be. You either get an untested new cure or tortured until you’re a mutant. Risk seems kind of unimportant when you’ve got cancer of the stage quattro variety.” Wade says conversationally.

Understanding dawns on Eddie all at once, the unpleasant sensation of being doused in cold water. Like the time his shower broke and cycled between burning hot and freezing cold for a solid month before Annie called someone in to fix it. What Wade’s describing is a situation not unlike the Life Foundation Symbiote trials. Desperate people, made an offer. Eddie’s seen things like this before, he’s _exposed_ things like this before, before even Vee was around. It makes him angry to hear more proof of how prolific they are.

He’d be angrier if he wasn’t completely certain Wade would have wiped that shit out. Venom, in the back of their shared mind, agrees wholeheartedly.

Wade’s still talking. “Cured my cancer. Well, it didn’t, but my latent mutation did stop it killing me. Kind of a cure-all situation. Fucked up the rest of me though. Goodbye skincare commercials.”

“Will you show us?” Eddie asks, waving a hand over his own face. “You, I mean. Uh. Under there.”

Wade pauses. “You really don’t want to see,” he says, and he sounds certain. It makes Eddie narrow his eyes.

“ **We do. You’ve seen us. Seems fair**.”

Wade screws up his face – Eddie can tell by the way the mask fabric bunches and creases funny around the mouth. “It’s not the same with you, Goo,” he decides.

“ **Why not?** ”

“Because you’re… y’know. Still the whole package. It’s just that you both come with the additional feature of _another_ person. Most people would pay extra for that. Like getting bigger wheels on a monster truck. Or doe eyes on an actual monster.” He points at Eddie.

It was a self-esteem thing, Eddie realised, the get-up. Not an attempt at looking particularly badass. Not even a secret identity thing, no matter what Wade had said at their first meeting about getting even with their names. Eddie folds his arms, and leans against the cabinet he’s still searching through.

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Vomit-worthy, Brock.”

“Don’t believe it.”

“Think Jackson Pollock, but nightmare edition.”

Eddie’s pretty sure their back and forth has Wade almost smiling under there now.

 **Jackson Pollock?** Venom asks silently. Eddie tries to remember one of the paintings.

“I really doubt it’s that bad, Wade,” he says aloud.

“Eddie, your innocence is adorable. I would hate to ruin it. In fact! We can just not do this. Keep you shiny and pure.”

Eddie pauses. “Do you really not want to show us?” he asks. “I don’t- If you’re uncomfortable…”

Venom examines the mental image of the painting, tilts their head. “ **We ate a person this morning. This is nothing.** ”

 _Impatient_ , Eddie accuses them inwardly, _Don’t push him_. But Wade looks to be wavering.

“Look, if you’re gonna vomit, I’d rather you did it straight away, right?” Wade says, but it’s like Vee has jolted him into bravery. “I do kind of wanna see what alien vomit looks like. Is it all green? You already have the tentacle thing going.” He tugs at the Velcro fastening that keeps his mask on. “Aim away from the leather, when you let loose. That’s all I ask.”

“We won’t need to,” Eddie replies, only slightly exasperated at having to repeat himself so many times. Whatever Wade’s hiding under there can’t possibly be as bad as he’s making ou—

Oh.

Wade holds the mask awkwardly in front of himself and, when Eddie doesn’t immediately react, he transitions slowly into jazz hands.

The thing is, Wade’s skin kinda _does_ look like a Jackson Pollock painting – if that painting was made with a colour palette from a crime scene. It looks raw and strange and not at all like what Eddie was expecting, even with all of the jokes. He has no hair at all – not even eyebrows – and his skin is a kaleidoscope of raised scars and bright, painful looking lesions.

It’s far from vomit-worthy though. Wade is still handsome. He’s got bright white teeth and a strong jaw, and his blue eyes – even half-closed as they are – are like a fantasy romcom lead’s.

Plus – all the muscles. But Eddie can see those through the suit, so that doesn’t count.

The silence is heavy.

Eddie clears his throat. “I once had a wet dream about Freddy Krueger.”

It’s not at all what he meant to say, and he snaps his mouth closed as soon as he hears himself voice the words, but Wade’s face transforms into the biggest grin. It’s so disarmingly beautiful.

He also looks so relieved it kind of hurts Eddie to look at him head-on, but he doesn’t drop his gaze.

“Baby, I could make your dreams a reality,” Wade says, lounging back against the wall as all the tension leaves his shoulders.

“ **Eddie has many dreams** ,” Venom supplies helpfully.

It’s probably inevitable that they end up in bed together after that.

*****

Wade whistles as they enter Eddie’s apartment. “I was gonna ask if you splashed out with all that cash from the mob job straight away, but I think I know the answer.”

Eddie looks around at the scattered mess; the half-dead plant on the windowsill, the pile of dirty plates, the tower of loose papers on the table… and rubs the back of his neck. “We get busy. I have a job, you know. On top of the vigilante stuff.”

“Yeah, the journalism thing. People love shipping me with cute, scruffy journalists. It’s a thing.”

Eddie just hums, hardly listening, as he kicks dirty laundry under the couch.

“Hey, don’t clean up on my behalf. You should see the takeout wrappers scattered around my place.”

**Don’t be nervous, Eddie.**

“I’m not nervous,” Eddie mutters.

Wade stills, glancing over at him. “Now _that_ you really don’t have to worry about,” he says. “We can do Netflix and Chill without the Chill, if you like. Did you know they put the whole of _Friends_ on there? I usually just talk over Ross’ parts, though, I hope that’s not gonna bother you.”

Eddie watches Wade babbling, jumper pulled down over his hands to dampen the nervous urge to play with his bracelets. Venom is equally nonplussed by half the stuff that comes out of Wade’s mouth, but both of them get a certain something out of watching him talk. Eddie’s pretty sure they’re in agreement about a few ways to distract Wade. “Just get over here,” Eddie sighs.

Wade’s babbling immediately ceases, and he skips closer. “Yes?”

There’s a tiny moment where Eddie panics about not knowing how to do this right anymore. How does he know for sure Wade wants this when he can’t _feel_ his certainty echoing in his own head?

**He wants us. Do it. I want to watch.**

When Eddie hesitates for another moment, noting the way Wade’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he’s trying hard not to make a comment, Venom takes over. They nudge Eddie forwards with just enough force to get him to raise his hands to Wade’s chest, and--

Wade’s lips are softer than Eddie’s expecting, and he curls his fingers in Eddie’s hair like he’s auditioning them both for a shampoo commercial. Eddie places his hands on Wade’s hips and leans into him, parting his lips when Wade slips him some tongue.

Venom reaches around from Eddie’s back to curl around Wade too, and when Wade realises he pulls back and looks down, drawing in a shuddering breath. “Guess this confirms my suspicions about Venom really _bonding_ with human rituals. Know what I’m saying?”

“Venom likes sex, if that’s what you mean,” Eddie replies.

Wade’s eyes widen, and he reaches down to touch one of Vee’s tendrils softly. “Happy Christmas Mr Wilson,” he mutters to himself.

Eddie just kisses him again.

“ **My turn** ,” Venom demands, their face hovering over Eddie’s shoulder. Wade steps back with a glazed sort of look in his eye. He can’t go far, because Venom is still looped around his waist, effectively tethering him to Eddie.

That doesn’t seem to be a problem.

“C’mere then,” Eddie says, and he raises his hands to press at either side of Venom’s face.

Kissing Vee is an experience unlike any other. The first time, their tongue and teeth had been so involved, it was more of a desperate mashing together of mouths than anything. But, well, they’ve had plenty of practice.

Wade stands to one side and watches as that insane tongue disappears into Eddie’s mouth. He thinks he can even see Eddie’s _throat_ move with it – and fuck if that isn’t one of the hotter things he’s ever seen.

Especially since Eddie is making these adorable ‘ngh, mm, ahh’ noises, his eyes fluttering closed. Wade’s mouth is very, very dry.

When they finally pull apart – as far as they ever do, Wade supposes – he can almost see the silent conversation that they’re having. “This would be creepy if it wasn’t also adorable,” he informs them.

“We were wondering whether you would kiss Vee too,” Eddie admits. He looks hopeful. Far be it for Wade to disappoint him.

“I’m not all puckered up for nothing,” he says.

Venom reaches out for him and hooks him in closer, looming above Wade’s face with pointed teeth shining. Wade is well aware he should be freaking out at least a little bit. The fact remains that his main reaction is a blossoming, bright curl of heat in his gut. When Venom leans down and kisses him, slipping him that insane tongue, the heat only grows. It’s almost like sucking someone off, except that person is entwining their tongue with yours and pricking teeth just at the edge of your lips.

Wade can hardly breathe, and it’s perfect. When Venom lets him catch his breath, he spots Eddie palming himself through his jeans.

“Oh fuck,” Wade gasps, pressing a hand to his chest like a fainting damsel. “I think I’m ruined for normal kissing. Also, is it normal that my mind skipped a little to rimjobs? Because let me tell you—”

Eddie smiles and hooks him in for another kiss, far more open mouthed and dirty than their last, sliding his hands around under Wade’s arms and pressing the tented front of his jeans against the matching bulge in Wade’s suit. They both groan.

“ **I can give both of you whatever you want**.” Venom sing-songs by their ears.

“God, it’s like you come equipped with your own service top,” Wade says to Eddie, giggling as Venom encircles his arm, pulling it backwards and tugging him towards the bed with it. “A _bossy_ one.”

“Vee knows what they like,” Eddie shrugs, following quickly behind.

“ **And what you like** ,” Venom says. “ **We know everything about you, Eddie.** ”

“I know, love.”

“ **Shall we show him?** ” Venom flicks through a few images, rapid-fire, memories of Eddie naked and spread out, gasping into a pillow, legs spread and slicked wet with his eyes screwed closed.

Eddie swallows.

“Oh, that looks promising,” Wade says from where he’s sitting on the bed, boots abandoned. Eddie’s cheeks have coloured a delightful pink shade. Venom is grinning. More so than usual. They remove Eddie’s shirt easily.

“We, uh, might have a thing for showing off. Maybe. New discovery,” Eddie says, wetting his lips.

Inside their head, Venom croons soft assurances. **You will be so beautiful for us, Eddie. Let Wade see how soft you are. Want to show him how you sound when you come.**

“I can tell when they’re whispering to you, you know,” Wade says. He has a hand pressed against the crotch of his suit. “Your eyes go all glazed. Plus I think your jeans got tighter. Just an observation. Sharing is caring?”

“ **We’re going to show you how pretty Eddie is when he’s being fucked,** ” Venom says, then adds, “ **I bet you’re pretty too, Wade.** ”

Wade swallows, then seems to catch himself and pulls a face while he opens his mouth to speak. Eddie has no idea how he _knows_ it’s going to be a self-deprecating comment, but he knows it just as certainly as he knows that Venom believes what they’ve said. Vee isn’t big on false compliments.

“I’d like to see that. I mean, if you want it, too,” Eddie says, interrupting, before he’s being bodily lifted onto the bed, deposited to sprawl along the covers by Wade’s side. A Wade who is nodding like his head is on a spring and that spring is very broken.

Venom manifests a torso to join their head, then thicker arms and a few extra tentacles from their back. They hover between the two men arranged before them on the bed and let a tentacle tug at the fly of Eddie’s jeans, another couple fussing with the buckle of Wade’s belt.

“ **Take off your suit** ,” Venom demands. Their tongue curls obscenely. They’re busy helping to divest Eddie of the rest of his clothes.

Wade scrambles to comply, and as soon as he’s naked Venom reaches out with more tendrils, touching him all over, searching out the sensitive spots.

“Oh my god,” Wade says in an awed, broken whisper, looking down at the black appendages sweeping over his skin. “It’s like I’m finally the hentai girl of my dreams.”

Eddie does not want to touch that. He does not want to think of his and Venom’s relationship like that. The image is in his head now, _dammit._ He presses his face sideways into a pillow and groans. “Dammit, Wade.”

“ **You talk a lot**.” Venom sounds _amused_ , silently laughing at him, Eddie knows, and he swats at them. They only grin wider, tracing the same path over Eddie’s stomach over and over as they push more tentacles at Wade, revelling in the new sensations of his skin.

“Yeah? Then give me something else to do with my mouth, Liquorish Allsort,” Wade snipes.

Eddie can feel the flicker of Venom’s confusion, but then they’re sprouting another tentacle and pushing it past Wade’s lips, grinning wider when he hollows his cheeks enthusiastically.

Eddie shudders.

“I can kind of feel that,” he realises, eyes wide. There’s a flicker of sensation at the back of his mind, a bright flare of synapses, and the only reason he can differentiate it from his own pleasure is because nobody is currently touching him anywhere that should feel that good.

No sooner does that thought register than Venom reaches out with a couple of tentacles and drifts them over Eddie’s chest, circling his nipples, tweaking them until he groans. The sound makes Venom push deeper into Wade’s mouth, which gets both men moaning, and they fall into a delicious loop like that for a while – Eddie arching under Vee’s ministrations while Wade bobs his head so deep on Vee that it makes him cough, eyes watching the both of them.

Eddie’s letting his eyes drift, too. There’s something so hot about watching Venom touching someone else like this. Especially someone like Wade, who’s all hard, textured muscle framed by the slick black tendrils.

Venom hooks around Eddie’s ankles, and spreads his legs apart. Then they’re nudging forwards, flicking over Eddie’s hole and making him gasp, before breaching him the tiniest amount. It’s barely anything, a knuckle deep at most, barely a stretch, and yet still Eddie feels kind of floaty.

“Lube,” Eddie says, flapping a hand at the bedside table. Venom fetches the bottle and promptly lifts Eddie’s legs higher, upturning the bottle and pouring lube directly over his balls, watching as it drips down to his hole. It’s _cold,_ and Eddie makes a high, strangled sound, jerking his legs. He doesn’t get anywhere.

He’s still watching Venom trail innumerable tendrils over Wade. It’s a fight not to just reach down and jerk himself desperately. But then, this would be over too soon. And Eddie wants it to last. He grips harder at the bedsheets and drops his head back, head tilted towards Wade, while Venom begins to stretch him open. It’s wet and slow and _just right_. Eddie rocks his hips in place, chewing on his bottom lip. Sweat is already pricking at the back of his neck.

“ **So hot inside, Eddie,** ” Venom coos.

Wade looks sideways at that, and his eyes widen. He speaks as soon as his mouth is free again. “Do me!”

“ **I intend to.** ”

Wade grins, arching his back like a cat and spreading his legs. “This is such a good day. It’s going in the _special_ memory bank.”

Venom entwines themself around Wade’s legs and holds him open too. They swipe one tentacle through the wet smear of lube between Eddie’s legs, and transfer it over to Wade’s body, pushing inside him slowly.

“Fuck,” Wade hisses. He goes boneless all at once, like he’s flipped an internal switch that’s released all the tension in his body. Venom has no problem holding him up, holding him still, while they press forwards with a slowly thickening tentacle.

Eddie is less still. He rocks in place, watching Venom slowly draw back from Wade’s body, only to push forwards again. His own muscles twitch sympathetically.

“ **Did you want something, Eddie?** ” Venom asks.

“More,” Eddie begs immediately, “please, Vee.”

Venom obliges. They sync up their movements, fucking into both men with tiny thrusts, and then, once Eddie and Wade have settled into a pattern of repeated moans and little jerks against their hold, they flick the tendrils around inside of them.

“Shit!” Wade gasps, “Oh, fuck. Oh boy. This is because I mentioned rimming, isn’t it? Because that felt a lot like a tong- ahh.” He breaks off into a groan as Venom licks a stripe over his cock, dragging their tongue from root to tip, then down over his balls, so low that they graze the slick pink of Wade’s entrance.

“ **Like that?** ” Venom asks, smug.

Eddie barely notices the moment that he reaches down to grab his own cock, but he’s _very_ aware of Venom moving his hand away forcibly, holding it down against the sheets.

They curl their tendrils up inside again, and Eddie and Wade both hiss and jerk in unison, falling closer together on the bed as Venom tugs their nearest legs into one grip.

 **“Kiss again,”** Venom demands.

Wade makes a solid attempt to roll onto his side, and Eddie does the same. They kiss messily, open-mouthed and panting, while Venom thrusts into them in perfect synchronicity.

Every time one of them moans, Venom increases the width of the limb they’re fucking them both with, building up until Wade and Eddie are stretched wide and half-thrusting towards one another on the bed.

Both of them are quieter now. Like they haven’t got the breath to speak.

Venom likes that.

Venom tugs both men upright, until they’re kneeling unsteadily on the bed, legs spread as wide as possible, facing one another. They’re just far enough apart that even if they both buck their hips, they won’t quite manage to bring their cocks together.

“ **Like this** ,” Venom rumbles, pleased. “ **Look at each other, taking me.** ”

Wade’s blue eyes are so blown they’re practically black. Eddie can feel himself panting, mouth slack. He does as Venom says, looking down between Wade’s muscled thighs, where he can see the shine of Venom thrusting shallowly. As he watches, Venom circles Wade’s cock, cinching in tight at the base. Wade groans, bucking his hips forwards, but Venom holds fast.

“Fuck, please,” Wade gasps. “Venom. Eddie, shit.”

His voice is so low. It passes through Eddie like an electric shock, and he can feel a long line of wetness beading from the head of his cock, down onto the sheets between his knees. “Venom,” he gasps.

“ **So pretty,** ” Venom croons, “ **Such pretty humans.** **So hot and wet…** ”

Eddie has a split -second to think that he doesn’t have the willpower to last this out, that he’s going to reach a hand down and get himself off in about two seconds flat, before Venom is encircling his wrists and pulling them behind his back.

He groans- but not as loud as Wade, whose mouth is hanging open in a shocked little circle. There’s still drool on his face from where he’d sucked at Venom earlier.

“ **Do you like that?** ” Venom asks, and they sound just as neutrally curious as when they’re asking Eddie about a new massage technique, or a new sweater.

Wade tears his eyes away from Eddie’s heaving chest to look Venom in the face again, gaze catching on those long, shiny teeth before he nods.

“I’ll stop if you say to,” Venom says, and waits for Wade’s nod before they do the same to him. Vee wraps around Wade’s arms, curling around his biceps and down to his wrists, then _twists_ his arms up behind his back in a way that forces him to thrust his chest forwards.

Wade moans.

Eddie can feel his arousal shivering down over his scalp like a tangible thing.

His impatience is clearly finally reaching his partner, because Venom synchronises their movements, thrusting into both Eddie and Wade at the same pace. When they twist their grip on the two men’s cocks, both of them groan in unison.

“ **Good. Keep watching.** ”

“I don’t think I could look anywhere else,” Wade admits, swallowing loudly.

Eddie can only agree.

It could be hours that they’ve been doing this. Has it been? Eddie’s brain is entirely too scrambled to hold onto concepts like _time_. It feels like he’s twitching inside his own skin. Venom seeks out every sensitive nerve with pinpoint accuracy until Eddie’s not entirely sure he’s not about to cry.

For his part, Wade can’t seem to keep from half-heartedly fighting Venom’s hold. He twists and growls when Venom gets tighter, working his own thighs harder to drop lower onto the tentacle still thrusting between his legs.

“ **I could keep you both like this forever,** ” Venom says conversationally. “ **Couldn’t I?** ”

“Please,” Wade hisses through gritted teeth, and Eddie’s willing to bet that none of them know whether he’s begging for it _not_ to happen, or the opposite.

“ **Keep you waiting** ,” Venom says, like there hasn’t been any interruption, and then, “ **I can taste how bad you want it, Eddie.** ”

 “Oh, oh, yes. Please,” Eddie cries out, arching his back and dropping back to meet Venom’s thrusts. The back of his neck prickles with sweat, and he’s so hot, the heat of it crawling down his spine and turning him to liquid.

Clearly, this is the signal Venom has been waiting for. “ **Ready to come for us?** ” Venom asks. They lift Eddie clean off the bed, still impaled on their width, and set him down right in front of Wade.

Wade is twitching his hips forwards in little, jerky movements, fucking himself with Venom holding him steady. When Eddie’s this close, their cocks brush together. Wade fucks forwards against the curve of Eddie’s hip, and Venom presses into them both and _curls_ inwards.

“Shit!” Wade shouts, his mouth slack and open. Eddie is beyond words, his eyes unfocused.

“ **Good,** ” Venom praises. “ **Are you ready?** ”

“Please,” Eddie begs, voice unsteady. _Please, Vee._

Wade’s face is flushed, his arms straining against the loops around his arms. There’s a distinct tremble in his thighs. “Venom,” he moans, fucking his hips forwards in twitches.

Venom loosens their hold on both men’s cocks, smiling smugly. The effect is immediate.

Eddie’s orgasm hits him like a train, leaving his head swimming pleasantly as he jerks against Venom’s hold, shooting rope after rope of white over Wade’s stomach and chest. He’s aware of the same happening to him – the warm wetness landing against his stomach, smearing in place as Wade continues to fuck his hips forwards in aborted motions.

The high is incredible. Venom loosens their hold on both men, slips free from them gently, and guides them both into laying down again. They roll towards one another as much as either of them can bear while they’re so sticky with sweat and other fluids.

Venom flicks their tongue over Eddie’s front, and the sensitivity is enough to have him trembling with more aftershocks. Wade holds up a hand to stop Vee even trying. His muscled legs are shaking.

There is silence in the bedroom for a long time. Possibly the longest length of silence Eddie has ever experienced in Wade’s presence. Even Venom is quiet, just a pleased sort of purring in the back of his head.

“How the fuck do you ever leave the bedroom?” Wade finally asks, rolling enough to push his face into Eddie’s chest. Venom brushes a tendril over his bared scalp.

“With great effort,” Eddie replies honestly.

**And when we’re hungry.**

“And when we’re hungry.”

Wade sits up slightly, gets another look at the tendril dancing over his head, and flops back down again with a groan. “You realise they deliver food these days, right?” he asks. “You’ll never have to leave again.”

Eddie hums. “But then how would we keep our promise for more team-ups?”

“Good point. That’s the life. Sex and fighting, and nothing else.”

**And eating.**

“And eating. Are you perhaps hungry, love?” Eddie asks, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

**Yes.**

“Alright. Give me a second, I’ll find us something.”

Wade sits up a little, and waves an arm. “You wanna just take this?” he offers glibly. “It’ll grow back. Hey- _I’m_ the food delivery service!”

Eddie freezes. Venom’s head materialises over Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie jumps into action, batting them away. “No! No way!”

“ **But he offered!** ”

“It was a joke! Right, Wade? Tell them it was a joke!”

Wade just cackles, collapsing back against Eddie’s chest and laughing until his eyes grow damp. Eventually, Venom gives up trying to eat their friend’s limbs, and instead licks Wade’s cheek, then kisses Eddie before vanishing again, a satisfied hum in the back of their shared mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was almost called ‘Wilson, Brock and their Service Top’ lmao 
> 
> (How’d I do writing Wade?)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I haven't been replying to comments (overwhelmed by your niceness!) but please know i am hoarding them like a dragon and love them (& you all) very much


End file.
